1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and a control method and a control program for an imaging apparatus, and in particular to an imaging apparatus equipped with a color image pickup device, and a control method and control program for an imaging apparatus of the same.
2. Related Art
A primary system color Bayer array (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3), this being a color array widely employed in color image pickup devices, has red (R) and blue (B) placed in sequential lines of a chessboard pattern of green (G) pixels, to which the human eye is most sensitive and that contribute most to obtaining a brightness signal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-135793    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3960965    Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 2004-266369